


加隆的生日願望(撒隆生日賀文，歡樂向)

by happybrainhole



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014), 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybrainhole/pseuds/happybrainhole
Summary: 爆笑撒隆小短文
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 1





	加隆的生日願望(撒隆生日賀文，歡樂向)

終日在雙子宮來回踱步的加隆對未來有種期待:快到生日了。

但不知道有甚麼生日願望，也不知道有甚麼想要。 

直到嫌雙子宮太悶去了聖域書店看書，看到很多書都是關於作者炫耀姐姐如何好如何棒的故事，熱銷書目裡排第一的就是《我的可愛姐姐》，封面是作者二人的合照。

加隆好奇地翻開內頁，結果又不自覺把書頁不斷往後翻，裡面的姐姐簡直是天使一般的存在，弟弟病了，姐姐呵護備至；平日又常常做飯給弟弟吃......真是羨慕死沒姐姐的人! 

自己的呢?哼!只有個終日坐在教皇廳的哥哥，動不動就來一拳、說弄教皇餐給自己吃，結果?只不過比雜兵餐多了一條魚毛! 

翻到一半，加隆才想起差不多是時候食晚飯，雖然教皇餐很難吃，但是哥哥親手煮而且免費的，還是把書買回雙子宮慢慢看。 

雙子宮的柱冰冰涼涼的，坐在柱前看書最棒了，加隆的眼中閃過一絲光芒，對!他要姐姐!他的生日願望想要個姐姐!至於哥哥就不要也行! 

在迷迷糊糊中，耳朵感覺到哥哥撒加和紗織在對話，決定偷偷用“黃金三角次元”去女神殿，看看二人有沒有說自己壞話。 

“雅典娜，我......”撒加跪在女神面前，咬著唇很猶豫的樣子。 

“不會有事的。”女神握著權杖，臉露微笑。“你和加隆快生日了，我會送上最好的祝福。”接下來，女神回復神明應有的莊嚴說道:“現在賜你女神之身!在這個雙子月時期，你就不用再冒充女神了!” 

說罷，撒加一陣慘叫，用難以置信的表情觀察著自己的身體變化，一陣金光從他身體湧出來。 

看到這裡，加隆已嚇得冷汗直冒，其中一滴冷汗滴在冰冷的地板上，這細微的聲音被聽覺敏銳的女神發現了，她目露凶光地瞄向加隆方向，一吼一聲“誰”。 

幸好加隆碰巧在不遠處發現一根大柱子作掩護，要不然下一個被賜女神身的肯定是他! 

“三十六計，走為上策”，加隆偷偷用自己的技能逃回雙子宮中，覺得雙子宮不太安全又光速跑到巨蟹宮去。 

巨蟹宮裡除了死人面具外都是空蕩蕩的，加隆趁這宮的守衛者迪斯馬斯克學沙加閉目養神的時候，想出一條妙招。 

“嗯?”迪斯馬斯克發覺牆壁好像有異樣，於是舉起手指，在指尖匯聚一小團藍光當電筒照，慢慢把牆壁掃瞄一次。 

沒甚麼問題，這幾張臉也沒甚麼問題......慢著，這一張臉怎麼無表情的? 

迪斯馬斯克揉揉眼睛，指尖再匯聚更多的藍光照清這張跟撒加一模一樣的臉。 

“這個幽靈怨氣很重，還很喜歡教皇大人，所以就化成他的樣子……”迪斯用手輕輕抓住下巴作思索的模樣，很快就有了合情合理的推斷。 

“看甚麼看!再看扔你去海底陪我!” 

對於迪斯馬斯克來說，最可怕的不是被扔進海底，而是看著這張跟教皇大人一模一樣的臉居然開口說話。 

料不到加隆這麼快就跟一堆死人臉融為一體，不過由於太緊張的緣故，未能像正常的死人臉一樣哭哭啼啼。 

“哇!”迪斯嚇得險些一屁股坐在地上，“這個幽靈怨氣很重，再這樣下去控制不住的。”迪斯發揮“走為上策”精神，一陣光溜去處女宮找沙加想方法。 

好不容易才嚇走一個人，幾秒後另外一個人又帶著寒冷的氣息抵達這兒。 

加隆見到熟悉又帶著親切感的異次元空間出口在上空懸浮，已經有種不祥的預感湧上心頭。他想逃，可是小宇宙已經暫時耗盡，可行之道就只有繼續在一堆面目猙獰的死人臉中扮石膏像。 

異次元出口走出一個人影後消失，那熟悉的身影相信加隆閉著眼也知道是誰。雖然如此，他仍賞點面子，由下至上地轉動眼珠看看女神的賞賜。 

進入視線範圍內的順序是跟女神同款的裙擺、小蠻腰、還有一雙使裙子看起來細了一碼的山峰。好了，深吸一口氣後欣賞女性的美態...... 

“嘩!”加隆把眼珠轉至最上時嚇得眼皮緊緊地合上，作為脆弱的保護，女神啊女神求求你了，換哥哥性別時順道換掉他的樣子吧!不要給他女神權杖了，給他面具更實際吧! 

光明正大當女神的撒加樣子沒怎麼變，最多是多了層薄薄的口紅，骨感的手塗了與卡妙同色的指甲油。“她”手握女神權杖，眼神很幽怨的樣子。 

“弟弟不是說想要姐姐的嗎?” 

哥哥的聲音原汁原味地傳到加隆耳中，使後者感覺不止視覺受損，連聽覺都受了損，如果現在他能活動的話，應該想衝上前給“姐姐”一拳。 

“當我沒想過......你過主吧!”加隆心中默默向女神祈禱，希望新來的姐姐快些離開。 

祈禱好像奏效了，高跟鞋的“踏踏”聲慢慢地逼近，最後慢慢地飄遠。 

走了?這麼輕易就走了?加隆感覺體內的小宇宙又恢復得差不多了，準備!睜眼、出絕招! 

哇啊啊啊啊啊—— 

加隆一睜眼便對上撒加的湖綠色眸子，那雙眸子又反射著自己極度恐慌的臉。 

“你以為你躲在這兒我就找不到你嗎？沒用的，像你這樣出色的教皇的弟弟，不論走到哪兒，都像漆黑中的螢火蟲這麽鮮明，這麼出眾……”撒加連聲音都透著怨婦氣息。 

說著說著，撒加突然左手死死地捂著頭，露出痛苦的樣子。別小看頭痛，每次撒加頭痛都會弄出大事情。 

“我……我作為女神，我要消滅邪惡……”看來女神不但保留撒加的聲音，連撒加的精神病也留下來。 

果不其然，“她”本來深藍色的長髮不可抗逆地逐步變黑，當撒加體內完全被邪惡的人格佔據後，“她”連住通紅的眼睛和猙獰的笑容一下子湊上前。加隆終於都被逼發出人類的本能—慘叫。 

“啊----你別過來!啊!救命啊!”他的慘叫聲明顯阻擋不了撒加的攻勢，只差一公分便能親上這個新姐姐。 

對於加隆來說這一幕可怕到甚麼程度呢？好比玩絕地求生的遊戲時在詭異的廢墟裡突然撲出一隻喪屍，卻在關鍵時刻一切可操控的武器和控制身體的手掣壞掉了。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要淨化大地哈哈哈哈哈哈，你體內有邪惡的惡魔，所以去死吧！加隆!” 

撒加大義滅親時不用“銀河星爆”，而是高舉剛到手的女神權杖，再狠狠地直加隆的臉戳下去……. 

“啊——” 

畫面回到現實裡，加隆睜開雙眼，發覺手腳能活動的時候連忙摸著自己的臉蛋，確保鼻子沒崩才放下心來，原來是場夢。 

他手上摸到的東西都毛茸茸的，低頭一看才是小時候和哥哥一起睡覺時蓋的小被子，上面全是黃色鴨子圖案，不自覺地回想哥哥如何趁自己睡著的時候一腳踢自己下床，本來應該心中一甜的事變得更生氣了。 

加隆想起了甚麼，在被窩中翻了翻，幸好《我的可愛姐姐》還在。趁著撒加未出現的時候連忙把書看完再倒數生日! 

此書的後半部完全逆轉了加隆對於姐姐的印象:原來作者的姐姐常常喝醉酒後打他，的確會做飯，但吃飯後會逼弟弟洗碗還有一堆家務...... 

加隆已被嚇得把書扔在地上......嚇死他了......不敢要姐姐了! 

上年的生日前夜都是哥哥陪著自己倒數的，今年的他又不知去了哪了? 

想了想，還是把書撿回來，畢竟是要錢買的。 

他找著找著，終於在女神殿找到撒加，只見他穿著教皇袍坐在門口看書;女神大人在裡面帶著生日派對用的紙帽睡覺，地上還放了個鬧鐘，準備到了十二時就醒來道賀。 

加隆湊上前看看，哥哥居然在看《我也有個可愛姐姐》(作者:星矢)，恐怖回憶又再次回來了，慘了慘了，難道哥哥學當姐姐? 

“醒了，弟弟?”撒加不看弟弟一眼，專心看書。加隆揉揉自己的臉，生怕又進入另一場夢。 

他得需驗證一下，方法就是高高舉起，再一下子抓向撒加的胸口! 

是了!是了!是硬蹦蹦的，是熟悉的手感，終於都回到現實了! 

被冒犯了的哥哥望向加隆，眨眨雙眼，然後一拳捶向弟弟的臉上。 

“弟弟!你怎能對冒犯哥哥的神聖胸部，思想污穢!快些和它道歉!” 

“Sorry囉!” 

見到這麼不正常的哥哥才是正常，加隆看著鬧鐘，快生日了，但一些期待都沒有，理解到為甚麼小孩子總是說“不想長大”。 

“弟弟......”撒加突然湊近，光源都集中他臉部下半部份，看起來更陰森恐怖。“你有甚麼生日願望啊?” 

剛才的夢像走馬燈一樣重現他的眼前，他的神情跟中了鳳凰幻魔拳一樣。

“生日願望?生日願望!啊!我不要!啊!啊!”加隆在極度恐慌後一拳捶向撒加，報回剛才現實的一拳之仇後發動技能逃回海界去，那句“我不要”形成一種迴音響遍女神殿。 

加隆的技能是很沒義氣的:他整個人逃回海界裡，卻把他的書遺棄在撒加面前。 

“就算不要願望都不用打我......”撒加在痛苦之中瞄到加隆的書，翻了幾頁，雙眼露出閃光。 

“啊!原來弟弟想要姐姐!早點說嘛!” 

後記:經過一番思考，加隆想要姐姐，但沒說要親生姐姐，終於雙子生日當天，全聖域的職員(包括雜兵)都貼一張寫著“加隆的姐姐”的貼紙在胸口上。 

當加隆去拿回書時，突然多了數千多個姐姐來道賀，場面真是何其壯觀! 

(全文完)


End file.
